Teme and Dobe
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Benarkah Sasuke-senpai sudah punya pacar?"  Gosip di Perpustakan hari itu membuat Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya.  'Ga-gawat' batinnya. Hmmm... ada apakah gerangan? R&R!


**Teme and Dobe**

**(Kenangan Kita)**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang juga tahu, bukan saia pemilik Naruto itu… Hanya milik Sasuke seorang *dilempar bakiak om Kishi*

**Genre**: Romance / Hurt

**Warning: **ShoAi, typo(s), drabble, hanya kumpulan cerita dari beberapa kenangan seorang author gaje, based on true story. **Tidak suka dengan ShoAi? Klik back dengan** **segera.**

Enjoy ^o^

* * *

.

.

.

Part. 1. Perpustakaan

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Sebuah seruan menghentikan seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun saat sedang berlari, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berbalik.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink, yang barusan memanggil Naruto.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Biologi, Sakura-chan. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di kelas!" Detik berikutnya, Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu kembali berlari menuju tempat tujuannya. Perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan sedikit ramai pada jam istirahat kali ini. Mungkin, banyak murid yang belum mengerjakan tugas, atau hanya sekedar mengisi waktu saja.

Seorang Pemuda yang merupakan siswa dari kelas 2 IPA 3 di SMA Konoha itu berjalan memasuki Perpustakaan. Dengan langkah yang santai, berbeda saat dia menuju tempat ini yang harus berlari tergesa-gesa, Dia mulai mencari buku yang akan menyelamatkannya dari Guru yang terkenal aneh, Orochimaru.

'Biologi.. Biologi.. Ah! Itu!' Batin Naruto, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku khusus Buku Pelajaran Biologi.

'Kelas dua… hm… Mana ya?' Batinnya lagi sambil mencari buku yang dimaksud.

Akhirnya, mata biru Pemuda keturunan keluarga Namikaze itu menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, detik berikutnya Pemuda berkulit tan ini menggaruk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal. Dia bingung. Dia tidak bisa mengambil buku yang akan menyelamatkannya dari Orochimaru itu. Jaraknya terlalu tinggi. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari teman yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, kursi yang menganggur untuk jadi pijakannya, atau tangga. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Penjaga Perpustakaannya saja tidak ada. Entah ke mana perginya Penjaga yang dia harapkan ada disaat seperti ini.

Dia sedang terburu-buru, jam istirahat tinggal beberapa belas menit lagi. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Sudahlah, sedikit berjinjit saja, asal ada usaha'kan, Naruto? Pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu mulai berjinjit, berusaha meraih buku berwarna hijau di atasnya. Tangan kanannya mencoba mengambil buku, sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada sisi rak. Menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

'Sedikit lagi,' katanya dalam hati seraya terus mencoba meraih buku tebal berwarna hijau itu. Namun, percakapan di balik rak buku itu berhasil meraih sebagian konsentrasi dari Pemuda ceria itu.

"Benarkah Sasuke-senpai sudah punya pacar?"

"Iya, yang aku dengar sih begitu. Aku penasaran."

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'Ck, Teme.'

"Kalau tidak serasi dengan Sasuke-senpai, aku tidak terima."

"Aku juga. Sasuke-senpai itu tampan, jadi pacarnya harus cantik dan cocok jika berdampingan dengannya,"

"Kalau jelek. Kita terror dia."

"Setuju!"

Glek. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

'Ga-gawat,' batin Pemuda yang masih berjinjit itu.

"E-Eh… Gyaaaaaaaa~ ~ ~"

BRUUUKKK!

"Aww!"

DUGH!

"Aduh~" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang tertimpa beberapa buku yang terjatuh. Belum lagi pantatnya yang terasa sakit, karena mencium lantai dengan keras.

'Ck, sial!'

Beberapa murid yang tadi tenang membaca buku atau hanya bergosip ria, kini melirik kearah Pemuda berambut pirang ini. Sementara Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya sambil berucap maaf.

"Lebih tinggilah sedikit, Dobe."

Naruto berdiri, lalu menepuk celana sekolahnya yang kotor karena insiden barusan.

"Jangan meledekku, Teme. Mentang-mentang kau tinggi," jawab Naruto pada Pemuda tampan yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Naruto menghela napas, menatap buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Bantu aku membereskan buku-buku ini, Teme!" perintah Naruto santai.

"Hn?"

"Jangan Cuma 'Hn' ga jelas geto dong, " ujar Naruto sambil mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"Ayo Bantu!" perintahnya lagi seraya berkacak pinggang pada Pemuda bermata onyx di depannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ck, sejak kapan Tuan Muda jadi tuli heh?"

"Kau yang membuat buku-buku ini berantakan, jadi kau saja yang membereskan semua ini, Dobe!" Ucap Pemuda keturunan Keluarga Uchiha itu dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Dasar Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Ugh, Baka Teme!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke, pemuda yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto menyeringai,

"Usuratonkachi..."

"BRENG!"

"Kalian berdua! Jangan berisik! Bereskan buku-buku itu atau kalian dapat hukuman!" Seorang Penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi entah ke mana tiba-tiba menginterupsi pertengkaran 'kecil' Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Che," dengus Sasuke. Sementara pemuda di sebelahnya hanya nyegir salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Selesai~"

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menutup bukunya, lalu menatap wajah tampan di depannya.

"Ne, Sasuke, arigato," katanya riang.

Setelah membereskan buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh, Sasuke membantu Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya. Jelas saja Naruto senang, karena tugasnya pasti dapat nilai bagus.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan kata khasnya.

Sasuke berdiri, dia melihat jam tangannya

"Lima menit lagi, bel jam istirahat berakhir akan terdeng..."

Cups!

"Jaa, Teme!"

Sasuke terdiam. Mata Onyx nya sedikit terbelalak memperhatikan Pemuda Pirang yang dengan seenaknya memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi putihnya. Dan kini Dia hanya ditinggalkan di perpustakaan begitu saja.

'Ck, Dobe.' batinnya.

Meskipun begitu tak dapat dipungkiri ada perasaan bahagia mengendap di hatinya.

Pemuda yang terkenal dingin itupun berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas 3 IPA 2.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada beberapa Gadis melihat 'moment'nya bersama Naruto.

"Na-Naruto pacar Sasuke-senpai?"

"…"

Bahkan, ada yang pingsan. Karena dia seorang fujoshi yang baru saja menemukan pasangan Sho Ai di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

Saia publish fict ShoAi lagi nih…

Ini sebagai sarana curhat saia yang sedang emo akhir-akhir ini.

Fluff tidak? Saia bikin berchapter. Tapi isinya oneshot semua… Ini hanya kumpulan fict-fict oneshot saia…

Review If U Mind…

Arigato…


End file.
